In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 50 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center: Bibliography Braithwaite, E. K., P. S. Kedar, et al. (2010). PloS one 5(8): e12229. Burns, K. A., Y. Li, et al. (2011). The Journal of biological chemistry 286(14): 12640-12649. Charoenpanich, A., M. E. Wall, et al. (2011). Tissue engineering. Part A. Chatterjee, S., O. Lardinois, et al. (2011). Free radical biology &medicine 50(8): 988-999. Colon-Saez, J. O. and J. L. Yakel (2011). The Journal of physiology 589(Pt 13): 3163-3174. Ehrenshaft, M., B. Zhao, et al. (2011). Photochemistry and photobiology. Gross, K. L., R. H. Oakley, et al. (2011). Molecular Endocrinology 25(7): 1087-1099. Hawkins, B. T., R. R. Rigor, et al. (2010). Journal of cerebral blood flow and metabolism : official journal of the International Society of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism 30(9): 1593-1597. Heise, R. L., V. Stober, et al. (2011). The Journal of biological chemistry 286(20): 17435-17444. Hu, X., H. Zhou, et al. (2011). Journal of neuroimmune pharmacology : the official journal of the Society on NeuroImmune Pharmacology. Kamino, H., R. Moore, et al. (2011). Cancer genetics 204(7): 382-391. Kang, H. S., K. Okamoto, et al. (2011). Diabetes 60(1): 177-188. Ke, H., J. Y. Zhang, et al. (2011). Cell Adh Migr 5(1): 6-10. Kodama, S. and M. Negishi (2011). The Journal of biological chemistry 286(5): 3570-3578. Lardinois, O. M., S. Chatterjee, et al. (2010). Analytical chemistry 82(22): 9155-9158. Osabe, M. and M. Negishi (2011). The Journal of biological chemistry. Ossola, B., N. Schendzielorz, et al. (2011). Neuropharmacology 61(4): 574-582. Putney, J. W. (2010). Mol Interv 10(4): 209-218. Rana, R., S. Surapureddi, et al. (2011). Molecular and cellular biology 31(3): 466-481. Saha, R. N., E. M. Wissink, et al. (2011). Nature neuroscience 14(7): 848-856. Sims, J. K. and P. A. Wade (2011). Molecular biology of the cell 22(17): 3094-3102. Smyth, J. T., S. Y. Hwang, et al. (2010). J Cell Mol Med 14(10): 2337-2349. Trempus, C. S., S. J. Wei, et al. (2011). Molecular carcinogenesis. Wang, P. M., D. L. Kachel, et al. (2011). The American journal of pathology 178(6): 2560-2572. Wang, X., B. T. Hawkins, et al. (2011). Journal of cerebral blood flow and metabolism : official journal of the International Society of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism 31(6): 1371-1375. Wang, X., B. T. Hawkins, et al. (2011). The FASEB journal : official publication of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology 25(2): 644-652.